


Three’s A Charm

by BashJackie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Kissing, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Threesome, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie
Summary: Hibiki Wataru was a patient man. Patient enough to wait for anything- With examples including roundabout schemes that successfully overthrew the student council and the times he waited for the victims of his pranks to walk right into them. However, one thing that could truly test his heavenly patience was Mr Sakuma Rei, the vampiric asshole who had absolutely no qualms in stealing those precious to him.That was one such situation our very own Hibiki Wataru had found himself in today. Standing at the drama clubroom door while staring at his best friend balls deep inside his favourite junior, who looked positively horrified.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Hidaka Hokuto/Sakuma Rei, Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei, Hidaka Hokuto/Hibiki Wataru, Sakuma Rei/Hidaka Hokuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Wataru/Hokuto/Rei

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a complete daze when writing this. Wanted to write some Watahokke because frankly the ship is underrated, but Rei wormed his way in and here we are ( ´Д`)y━･~~
> 
> Hope you enjoy this dumpster fire and please excuse all my mistakes!

Hibiki Wataru was a patient man. Patient enough to wait for anything- With examples including roundabout schemes that successfully overthrew the student council and the times he waited for the victims of his pranks to walk right into them. However, one thing that could truly test his heavenly patience was Mr Sakuma Rei, the vampiric asshole who had absolutely no qualms in stealing those precious to him.

That was one such situation our very own Hibiki Wataru had found himself in today. Standing at the drama clubroom door while staring at his best friend balls deep inside his favourite junior, who looked positively horrified.

“B-Buchou?!” Hokuto could only gasp out that word before Rei resumed thrusting into him after his initial shock. Wataru felt his veins throb as Rei casually waved at him, unconcerned that he was fucking his best friend’s junior in plain sight of whichever unfortunate soul that happened to be walking past the drama clubroom’s ajar door, though it’s not like they’ll see much with Wataru’s muscular frame blocking their line of sight. Poor Hokuto didn’t even have the time to voice his complaints, or excuses for the matter, only being able to write and moan at every thrust that hit just the right spots in his body. Wataru sighed, closing the door, fuming but with his trademark smug smile still plastered on his handsome face. Strolling over, he grabbed Hokuto’s hair and yanked the boy’s head back.

“So, did you seduce him like a little whore or do I have to punch that pervert in the face for you?” Wataru opted to ignore the grunt of displeasure from the vampire upon hearing his brusque statement, focusing his gaze on bleary, yet stunningly beautiful aquamarine eyes. The telltale flush of Hokuto’s face gave the actor his answer, and Wataru simply sighed before swatting at Rei. To his credit, Hokuto tried to sputter an apology to his club captain, but was promptly cut off by another harsh thrust that sent shockwaves up his body. Rei’s low groan accompanied the pleasured cry from their junior, and it was Wataru’s turn to make the grunt of displeasure.

“You’re awful.”

“Hey, he’s my cute junior too. I trained Trickstar.”

“Trained them in what way?”

“Eh, don’t be dirty. He begged for it first.”

As they had the conversation, Rei didn’t stop his movements. To further rub salt into the wound, he had the gall to pull Hokuto up, assuming a sitting position with the junior’s back pressed up against his chest. Grabbing his thighs and forcing them open, Rei gave his best friend a full view to the obscene sight of his cock entering in and out of their adored junior- Ripping cries of shame and arousal from the youngest boy. Wataru rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time as he walked over while sliding off his belt, discarding it haphazardly on the floor. Unzipping his pants, he pulled out his own half hard dick, which Hokuto instinctively reached out to grab.

Rei whistled as Hokuto jerked off his club captain while getting penetrated. Wataru swatted at him again, before silencing him with a deep kiss. The actor pressed himself up against their cute junior, sandwiching him between his two senpai who were currently lip locking. Their tongues danced, sliding in and out of each other’s caverns before dipping back in. Wataru’s cock caught against Hokuto’s already full hole, and the junior’s eyes widened at the next words his club captain uttered.

“There’s still room for one more, right?”

Tears flowed uncontrollably from his eyes as Hokuto shrieked, feeling a second intrusion make its way into his tight body. Despite his disheveled appearance, his own shaft was painfully red and erect. Wataru kissed him to relax his nerves, while Rei rubbed his thighs gently in fluid motions. Thank god Wataru was merciful enough to let Hokuto relax first, and get used to the two cocks buried deeply inside his abused hole. Expectant eyes, followed by a nod in response gave the two seniors all the permission to start moving.

“What do you want from us, love?” Hokuto whimpered as Wataru punctuated his statement with a particularly harsh thrust. Rei followed after his friend effortlessly, pushing himself inside whenever Wataru pulled out. The constant assault on his prostate left Hokuto barely coherent, or conscious for that matter, but Wataru was impatient for an answer- Displeased at his junior’s silence, the actor suddenly stopped, which Rei followed suit, causing Hokuto to whine out in disappointment.

“Say it, love, or else we won’t move.”

“I...I...” Embarrassment made his face beet red, but Hokuto knew he couldn’t out-wait his two senpai. Rei laughed unkindly at his distress, rubbing circles into his thighs as he rocked back and forth- Enough to be felt, but not enough to bring forth pleasure.

“I... I want to have your babies...” God, it was so shameful to admit out loud, yet Hokuto felt surprisingly light when he aired his thoughts out for his already knowing seniors. Wataru made a noise of satisfaction, following Rei’s pace this time as the vampire started to impatiently plunge into him. The sensation of the two intrusions was electrifying, every rhythmic thrust making Hokuto see stars. He looked ready to pass out, but Rei wasn’t done playing with him yet. Grabbing Hokuto’s hair, he pulled his head back far enough for Wataru to pull him into a violent kiss. 

“You really want it, don’t you? To be fucked, bred and full of our kids.” Hokuto’s face burned at the filthy words being whispered into his ear as his mouth got assaulted by his senior’s tongue. Rei’s other hand slid down to Hokuto’s ignored member, finally wrapping his hand around it and jerking it languidly. Hokuto felt his thighs jump at the sensation, almost snapping shut before Wataru took over the duty of holding his legs open. Moving down to his neck, hickeys blossomed across his porcelain skin, and Hokuto prayed that Wataru was kind enough to plant it somewhere discreet enough to save him an awkward explanation to Trickstar and his other classmates.

“Kukuku, with the way you’re squeezing around me, I’ll fill you up so much there’d be no doubt you’re impregnated with my kid.”

“Shut uuuup, you’re so vulgar.” Wataru groaned and drove himself inside Hokuto, compleyely disregarding the original pace that Rei had set. With both cocks suddenly slamming up inside him, Hokuto’s body convulsed violently while a white fluid shot itself out of his cock. Catching it in his palm, Rei defiantly smeared it onto Wataru’s right cheek- Laughing out at the scandalised and indignant expression on Wataru’s face upon the spiteful action. Even Hokuto snickered a little.

Wataru growled and flipped Hokuto around, so he would be facing Rei instead of himself. The sudden turn made Hokuto jerk, almost headbutting his senior in the face with the swift movement. Rei grunted, but was cut off by Hokuto’s lips crashing onto his, held in place by Wataru’s strong calloused hand. Pushing up against Rei’s dick, three voices mixed into a cacophony of sound as the motions resumed. Pulling his head back, a string of saliva connected the mouths of the two dark haired boys. Leaning down and nibbling on his junior’s earlobe, Wataru uttered a few words.

“I’m gonna impregnate you with my children. You’d definitely have a baby inside you by the time I’m done with you.”

The gush of hot semen into his body was too much to bear for Hokuto, who sobbed and shook like a leaf as his two seniors emptied themselves out inside him. Rei cooed praises while kissing his hair as Wataru let out a low sigh, attempting to force himself further inside. The three of them lay still for a few moments, their deep breaths being the only noise heard in the room. A sudden thump and change of positions made Hokuto cry out, with Rei now laying on his back while the junior straddled him. Wataru kneeled behind the younger’s body, thrusting in again and tearing a scream from the latter’s throat. 

“A-Again?! Aren’t all those previous rounds enough to get me pregnant..?”

“No no! It simply isn’t enough! You’re just going to have to bear with it until we’re satisfied!”

Rei joined in with Wataru’s boisterous laughter. Hokuto sighed, feeling his beloved seniors moving inside him again. The stamina of the third years were insane, but Hokuto didn’t dislike it. He even quite enjoyed how virile his two seniors were. 

All embarrassment gone, Hokuto said what he wanted to say.

“I... I want to have your kids... Please... fuck a baby into me...”

“I-I’ll give you lots of healthy children... I promise...”

———————

Tomoya groaned, pressing his hands against his ears. Seriously?! During club hours?! The worst part was that this wasn’t the first time it happened! As glad as Tomoya was that he now had an excuse to not participate in club activities, the constant reminder that his beloved Hokuto-senpai was perhaps one of the biggest sluts in the school wasn’t exactly pleasant. A loud cry from the room made Tomoya stand up and hightail it out of there, grumbling to himself all the way.

“Why, Hokuto-senpai, why?!”


	2. Wataru/Rei (Top!Wataru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a friend’s birthday. Wanted a continuation with Rei bottoming HAHA

Rei’s back hit the coffin’s soft mattress with a loud thump, a muffled groan escaping his throat as he felt strong hands tighten around his wrists. Their position was awkward, limbs splayed out in an almost painful angle and their lips tightly locked together. He struggled futilely, cringing as Wataru pressed deeper into him- forcing through the resistance of Rei’s tense ring of muscles. Wataru’s displeasure at having witnessed Rei soliciting his beloved Hokuto-kun made itself evident in his impatient thrusts, disregarding how tense his partner was and plowing ahead without a care in the world. Rei didn’t particularly like bottoming, but Wataru had been relentless- Pulling him to the music room, tightly sealing his lips over his and had drowned out the vampire’s protests with a skilled tongue. 

Wataru‘s bad mood had driven him to deliberately avoid Rei’s prostate, irritating the latter to no end. Every attempt at regaining some semblance of control had been shut down swiftly and effectively- Fingers tightening around his wrists till red marks were left behind, low sensual grows in his ear, and sporadic thrusts that left him seeing stars- Wataru knew exactly how to make his friend break, and all the ways to drive him insane. Rei finally relented, seeing that Wataru wasn’t intending to give him an opportunity to fight back. Fatigue mixed with the violent shockwaves of pleasure blurred his mind, casting out all coherent words and thoughts that Rei had tried to muster. Raking slender fingers through silky smooth hair, Rei roughly pulled Wataru down to deepen their kiss, tongues dancing in an erratic tango.

It wasn’t fair that Wataru blamed Rei fully for claiming his favourite junior- The boy had initiated the encounter first, sliding skilled hands between his senior’s legs and squeezing tight. Wataru trained him well, and Rei simply couldn’t help himself. Part of him wondered if he did this intentionally to enrage his friend, as everyone knew Wataru was rare to anger but his rage unimaginable. Rei was know reaping what he had sown, inciting deep-seated anger from a man he could call his very best friend- And he was paying the price with a hot cock drilling in and out of him.

A few more thrusts and Wataru had reached his peak, burying himself deep inside his friend and releasing his seed. The hot gush of the thick fluid ripped a moan from Rei, his hole clamping down in an attempt to squeeze everything out. His own ignored dick was painfully hard, throbbing desperately for any form of contact and relief. Wataru pulled out of the gasping man beneath him, observing the obscene sight of his own semen that leaked out of Rei’s abused hole. Tucking his spent cock back inside his pants, he stood up and dusted himself off while ignoring his friend’s pleading cries.

“Hey, you’re not just going to leave-?!”

The door clicked shut behind the actor, causing the vampire to groan in irritation and slight pain. Wrapping a cold hand around his cock, the relief that washed over him was unimaginable. Jerking up and down, Rei mulled over how it felt slightly lonely laying in a puddle of semen and masturbating. 

The opening of the door made Rei lift his gaze, making eye contact with a glittering pair of sapphire orbs. Hokuto peered at Rei for a few moments, looking embarrassed and slightly guilty- While Rei on the other hand simply smiled.

“Why don’t you come over here and help this senior out~?”


End file.
